earthboundfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Claus
shouldn´t Claus and Masked Man get seperated Articles ?To prevent spoilers :People who come to an encyclopedic database expecting a spoiler-free environment are naive. Spoilers are to be expected. [[User:Vixen Windstorm|'Vixen']] [[User talk:Vixen Windstorm|'Windstorm']] 22:13, 16 January 2009 (UTC) ::Of course, Bulbapedia, a Pokémon wiki unconnected to Wikia, uses soft redirects. Just thought this should be pointed out. Also, Claus's human identity and Claus's identity as the Masked Man are very different, making the Masked Man an alter ego of sorts. This is a good reason to make a separate page. After all, Sheik gets a separate article on Zeldapedia. Anyway, we could still say that Claus is the Masked Man on this page, and that the Masked Man is Claus on his page, but we would put all the Masked Man's details on the Masked Man's page, and all of Claus's details on Claus's page..Madara uchiha99 (talk), Kanji: うちは マダラ 九十九, Romaji: Uchiha madara kyū-jū-kyū 21:34, 4 March 2009 (UTC) This page should mention his death, no? :BUMP What does BUMP mean?-- :I BUMPed the post to the top of Recent Changes... ::Death? Yeah, just put it.-- :Yeah, this article needs expansion new page yo. give the masked man his own page. seriously, the masked man is kinda a different person and a boss as well. Paula :D 21:38, November 27, 2010 (UTC) Is it just me or does the Masked Man look like Star War's Luke Skywalker in his pilot uniform? 05:56, April 22, 2011 (UTC) He looks like Luke, but can accurately make a Vader-esque statement of "Luke (Lucas), I am your brother!" Ruethus (talk) 13:01, September 24, 2013 (UTC) Quote When did he say the quote in the beginning of the article? Dhuzy 06:53, July 14, 2011 (UTC) After Flint gets knocked out because he was raging, he wakes up in the jail. A little after Bronson leaves, Claus shows up with an apple for his dad to break him out of jail; it has a nail file in it. I expanded the quote to its full text. Ant1pr0t0n (Talk) 03:50, July 15, 2011 (UTC) Sprite Sheet Should we really be leaving the sprite sheet like that? On the off chance this is changed, I've created the picture File:Fallen Claus.png of when he's lying near the Drago Plateau. Having the entire sprite sheet there just seems...wrong (and looks out of place). Ant1pr0t0n (Talk) 00:16, August 3, 2011 (UTC) I hate when Claus dies... It always makes me what to cry. ;_; Poor Claus and Lucas...Sonicsmansion97 19:40, November 10, 2011 (UTC)Sonicsmansion97 Claus gets "repaired" In the credits, you see Claus and Lucas together after the world gets repaired by themagic needles. Can someone insert it in Trivia? --Ichwillpopcorn (talk) 16:28, September 29, 2014 (UTC) I assume you're talking about the screenshots shown during the developer credits, right? Those are just stills from the game, not anything that happens after the black screen. Pictures of the Masked Man and Salsa with Fassad seem to confirm that, at least. I was shocked after reading your comment and thought that I missed some sort of secret happy ending scene....aww. 01:35, November 29, 2014 (UTC) Re: Claus and the Masked Man I'm starting to feel like we should separate Masked Man into its own page - the fact that he and Claus are the same constitute the biggest spoiler of the game (and having most of the categories relate to his status as an enemy... doesn't help imo). I know, I know, not all spoilers are avoidable, and perhaps I'm wrong on this, but that doesn't mean we can't at least DISCUSS kind of alternative - after all, WikiBound seems to have pulled it off, and while I'm not suggesting we do it exactly their way, I can't front like they're not onto something. -- Lord G. Talk to me. 00:33, July 12, 2015 (UTC)